Crushes
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: A small one-shot, maybe two-shot depending on how it goes, of F!JessexLukas and HarperxIvor based of after Episode 7! Enjoy! PS Harper is marked as OC because she's not on the list yet :'(
1. Chapter 1

**You read the title right! Haha best title I could actually come up for this. It takes place after Episode 7, as they head up that looooong stair way. I swear I think Soren built those stairs. Anyways here's the first one shot and don't forget to leave suggestions down in the comments!**

 _ **Crushes Lukesse & HarperxIvor**_

Jesse sighed softly and took a step toward the stair way. Lukas and Petra soon followed. Jesse looked back noticing Ivor and Harper hadn't followed. Ivor stepped back smiling at Harper allowing her to go in first. She smirked, rolling her eyes at him and walked forward. It was a long stair way and it would take a while to reach the very top.

"Ugh," Lukas sat down after a while. "It feels like we've been walking forever."

"Actually it's only been 20 minutes." Harper pointed out as the rest sat down to rest.

"When was the last time you climbed these stairs?" Jesse adjusted her hair clip that was beginning to fall off.

"Phew I'd say about 26 years ago." Harper sat down beside Ivor.

"So technically after 26 years you're still totally used to climb these retched things!" Ivor looked at her.

 _Very smooth Ivor._ Jesse rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Harper looked at him. "I've always hated these darn things." She looked at the stairs. "Always taking up valuable time. But of course our so called 'leader' wanted it to be a long stair way stating that only 'True Adventures' would go up these things. But I think that's just a lame excuse to use stairs."

"Sounds like he loves stairs." Petra took off her helmet and bandana letting her hair go completely lose, something she hadn't done for a long time.

"Yeah. He is strange but he's been through a lot so I guess I can't really blame him." Harper sighed.

"We should keep walking. We aren't going to reach home just sitting around." Jesse stood.

"Oh come on Jesse. I just got comfortable." Lukas whined.

"Don't you whine at me blondie." Jesse put her hands in waist. "You said you wanted to explore at home and that's what we'll do but first we need to find that Atlas." She turned around, her hair slightly hitting his face, as she headed up the stairs. He smiled lightly at her before they all began making their way up. They walked for about an hour or two and everyone was getting exhausted, but they refused to stop. There was a lot of stairs. Besides they hadn't come across a flat floor to rest in.

"Uh, how long did it usually take you to climb these things? On average." Jesse asked Harper as they both walked ahead of the group.

"On average...I'd say about 5 to 7 hours. These stairs aren't short."

"Is there like an easier way through her to get through?"

"I'm afraid not. Or else I would showed you. Believe me, I hate these stairs as much as you do." Jesse sighed and looked back her group. They looked tired and hungry but there was nothing much she could actually do. She didn't have any food with her and there was no where to rest.

"So what's with you and blond boy?" Harper suddenly asked. Jesse looked at her confused, not knowing what to tell her.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked.

"You two seem to have...I don't know...some kind of connection." Jesse looked confused at her. There was nothing but friendship between her and Lukas to be honest. Although, she did admit, she sometimes wished there was something more. When she thought he died back with PAMA, she swore she was on the verge of tears but when he awoke she couldn't help but to hug him. He winked at her twice in less than 5 minutes but she knew he was joking around with her.

"I saw how he winked at you." Harper interrupted Jesse's thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jesse protested walking a bit ahead but Harper caught up. "Lukas and I are just friends. There's nothing more."

"Really?" Harper looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah." Jesse frowned slightly hoping that Harper wouldn't notice. But she did. Harper noticed that it made her a bit upset so she decided to change the subject.

"So, Ivor?" Jesse's eyes widen looking back at her not knowing what she was implying. "Is he, you know, single by any chance?" Harper blushed a bit. Jesse sighed in relief before smirking at her.

"As a matter of fact, he is." Jesse smirked as they continued to walked. "Why the sudden question?"

"Oh, I was just curious." Harper looked back at Ivor, who was about 10-15 blocks away. He waved at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back waving back. After a while they all finally found a place to take a seat and rest. They all got comfortable trying to find a way to fall asleep. Harper didn't take long though. she sat beside Ivor and she easily fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Ivor didn't know how to react so he just sat there, un-moving. Eventually falling asleep, his head resting lightly on top of hers. Lukas fell asleep pretty easily too, his head was resting on Jesse's lap. Which was a bit strange. Only Jesse and Petra remained awake. Jesse didn't feel much tired and neither did Petra. They began to make small braids in Lukas's hair just for the pure fun of it.

"He's going to be so mad when he wakes up." Jesse smiled.

"Yeah. He hates it when people mess with his hair." Petra chuckled.

"Hey it's his fault he left his hair in my lap." They quietly laughed.

"So when will you ask him out?" Petra asked. Jesse looked at her a bit annoyed.

"You really think this is the time to be asking that?"

"Oh come on Jesse you've been liking blondie here for the longest time. You know he can be a coward. You need to make the move."

"Shhhh." Jesse shushed her. "He'll hear you."

"He's asleep Jesse."

"Look right now we bigger problems than him asking me out or me asking him out." Jesse started another braid. "Besides, I haven't seen you making a move on Axel." Jesse teased.

"I've done more than you have." Petra protested without a hint of anger. "Besides he's not here. Your _boyfriend_ is." Jesse rolled her eyes slightly. After a while they finally fell asleep but unknown to them, a certain blond heard there entire conversation.

"If she only knew." He smiled to himself before falling asleep.

 **Well what do you think? Not bad for my first one shot. Anyways did anyone catch the reference in there? Free virtual cookie for whoever finds it first! Please be sure to follow for more One Shots! I shall try making at least one a day! Leave your suggestions down below!**


	2. AN

**Alright Ladies and gents I usually don't do this often for some of the stories I'll be putting this in but I will be doing a Q &A on my YouTube Channel for Christmas (Link on my profile) and I need questions from you so have them coming I have a few and hope to see you guys soon with more stories! One question per comment. Since you can only comment once per chapter here make sure to PM me the rest of the question you may have about any of my stories! See you soon! **

**PS follow me on Wattpad for an original story that will be out around 2017-2018 been working long and hard on the characters and plot and can't be uploaded here because its not a Fanfiction its my own with my own characters and own villains and own city!**


End file.
